Eat, Shit and Die
by Boby-Boby
Summary: Après avoir mis Devin sous silence, chacun des trois protagonistes reprennent leur vie là où ils l'avait laissée. Michael et Franklin on raccrocher, mais Trevor continue de mener une vie de criminel, et pour mener à bien ses coups tordu, il a besoin d'homme. Des vrai. Pas des tafioles.
1. Shit and Fuck

Le résumé n'est que provisoire, ne sachant pas encore où va me mener cette histoire. Il est clair toutefois que nos trois héros vont retomber, intentionnellement ou pas, dans leurs pratiques plus que douteuses. Le personnage centrale de ma fiction étant Trevor, attendez vous à le voir assez souvent, même très souvent.

J'ai pour projet d'écrire une histoire pleine d'action, de suspense, et d'humour.

Merci d'être passé.

* * *

 **Alamo Sea, Los Santos**

Une pluie torrentielle noyait le petit coin de Sandy Shores en cette nuit d'automne. Le bétail était rentré depuis longtemps et les chiens vagabonds se cachaient sous des abris de fortune, fait de bâche et de branches mortes. Les goute s'écrasaient en un tintamarre de _cling_ et de _clong_ sur les toits en taule. Les vitres ruisselaient de larme des nuages et il ne manquait à ce tableau maussade qu'un éclair déchirant le ciel. Et voilà qu'un éclair surgis, suivis de près par le grondement familier du tonnerre.

« Quel temps d'chien ! »

Trevor Philips était assis sous le porche de son cabanon, un joint fumant au coin du bec. Il lisait son journal, à l'abri des caprices du temps, en jetant des regards ennuyé au ciel sans étoile.

Il écrasa sa fumette sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise, et se leva. Un chien boitant passa dans la rue, sans avoir l'air de se soucier de la pluie qui dégoulinait le long de ses poils hirsutes. Il renifla une poubelle éventrée et dénicha un emballage d'hamburger à moitié vide. Trevor s'étira et se racla bruyamment la gorge. L'animal sursauta et braqua son regard sur cette nouvelle apparition.

« C'est un putain d'temps d'chien, pas vrai ?! » lui dit l'homme.

La pauvre bête l'observa un moment, puis emporta jalousement sa trouvaille comme si il craignait qu'on le lui prenne.

Trevor rentra chez lui au moment où son téléphone sonna. Il l'attrapa et lu l'identité de l'appelant. " _Couilles_ _molles"_. Il décrocha en soupirant.

\- Ouai, allô, dit-il.

\- Trevor, c'est Jim, répondit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oh hé, Jim, comment va ? Pourquoi tu m'dérange si tard ?

\- J'voulais te parler d'ton plan, là. Celui dont on a discuté hier. J'y ai pensé toute la journée et j'ai bien réfléchis. Crois-moi, c'est un putain d'coup foireux, mec !

\- Vas. Te. Faire. Foutre ! s'écria Trevor en marquant une pause à chaque mot. Tu crois que j'vais laisser passer un coup pareil ?!

\- C'était juste un conseil, répondit Jim. Si tu tiens vraiment à te lancer là-dedans, ça sera sans moi.

\- Tu te fout d'ma gueule !? C'est pour quoi qu'on t'paie, salaud de camé ?!

\- Je peux rien faire, c'est pas dans mes cordes c'est tout ! s'écria Jim en s'affolant. T'as qu'à demander à Lamar, ou j'sais pas moi…

\- Rien à branler de Lamar, c'est à toi que j'le demande, couillon !

\- Mais putain, tu m'demande de descendre un avocat !

Trevor siffla d'indignation et débita une flopée d'injures avant de raccrocher. Il envoya le portable à l'autre bout de la pièce lequel s'éventra sur le mur.

« Merde ! Raaaagh ! ».

Boire. Il fallait qu'il boive un coup. Il chercha une bouteille d'alcool encore pleine parmi l'amas de bouteille vide qui jonchaient la table. Il en trouva une dont il ne restait qu'un fond qu'il but cul sec.

Décidément, le surnom de Jim lui allait comme un gant. Ce n'était qu'une tarlouse, une couille molle ! Il attrapa une autre bouteille pleine cette fois, et fit sauter le bouchon avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. On ne pouvait jamais compter sur personne de toute façon. Où sont partis les hommes, les vrais ?

« Paix, bonheur et prospérité dans ce monde de MERDE ! » hurla-t-il.

Il traina des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, le visage contre les draps sales. Oh et puis, peu importe. Il avait toujours été seul de toute façon, et s'était toujours très bien débrouillé ainsi. Son meilleur ami lui avait fait croire à sa mort pendant dix putain d'années, pendant que le corps de son ami pourrissait dans sa tombe. _Les amis, c'est de la merde_ _voilà. Ça a jamais existé, et ça n'existera jamais_. Toutes ces conneries qu'on racontait sur l'amitié… _L'amitié, pff_. Il n'y avait jamais cru. Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres ? Mais parce qu'ils _croyaient_ que ça leur arrivait c'est tout ! Ils vivaient tous dans l'illusion la plus spectaculaire du cosmos : l'amour ! _La fin du monde, c'est pour bientôt_ , pensa-t-il. Puis il éclata de rire, un rire qui se transforma bientôt en sanglots.

Il dû s'endormir, car il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du tonnerre. D'ailleurs, il faisait un drôle de bruit ce tonnerre. _Tap, tap._ Comme si on tapait sur quelque chose. _C'est marrant, on dirait des coups._ Trevor ouvrit les yeux et sorti de sa léthargie. On frappait à la porte. Des coups discret, presque hésitant. _Tap, tap ...tap._ Il se redressa et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. La pluie avait cessé, et les nuages, aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venu, avaient disparu. Le rustre poussa un grognement et se leva en chancelant. _Tap, Tap._

« Ouai, ouai, j'arrive ! dit-il en tirant la poignée. P'tain, pas moyen de se r'poser tran… ».

Personne. Le perron était désespérément vide. Il soupira et claqua la porte.

Et dehors il se remit à pleuvoir, comme vache qui pisse.


	2. Hommes de main

**Chapitre 2 : Hommes de main**

* * *

La maison familiale des De Santa se situait à la sortie de la ville, dans le chic quartier qu'est Rockford Hills. Une grande villa, entourée de fleurs, surplombant une piscine et un terrain de tennis, du gravier hors de prix au rideaux de soie : : il n'y avait rien que Michael De Santa n'avait pas. Tout chez lui empestait l'argent, transpirait la richesse et débordait de luxe.

Une jeep crasseuse se gara devant le garage, tranchant net avec le somptueux décor. Trevor Philips descendit de la voiture et s'adossa contre la carrosserie rouillée, les bras croisés. Un homme bien bâti aux cheveux grisonnant sorti immédiatement de la maison et vint vers lui à grands pas. Trevor esquissa un sourire qui lui donnait un air de vieux coyote.

\- Hey ! J'ai bien cru qu'j'allais attendre, se moqua-t-il.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas venir ici ? lui répondit Michael d'un ton sévère.

\- Je vais très bien merci, c'est gentil de d'mander…

Michael arriva à sa hauteur et lui dit l'air furieux :

\- Tu sais très bien qu'Amanda n'aime pas que tu te pointe ici !

\- Aah, mais parce que c'est elle qui tient la culotte maintenant ? ricana Trevor. Intéressant ! Dit donc ça t'a ramolli les boules, la retraite, dit il en mimant un geste obscène.

\- Roh la ferme, c'est vraiment pas l'moment ! s'énerva Michael.

\- Quoi encore ? Me dit pas que t'a surpris ta femme avec son prof de yoga ?

\- Je t'ai dis d'la fermer !

\- Oh non, j'la fermerais pas, l'ami ! J'en ai marre d'être entouré d'tafioles ! Soit un homme, bordel !

Michael ne répondit rien et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Jim a mis les voiles, annonça Trevor d'un air serein, comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Michael leva les yeux, surpris.

\- Hein ? Qui ça ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?!

\- Bah je prévoyais un truc, tu vois le genre, et il se trouve que...

\- Stop, fit Michael en leva la main. Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'entendre tes conneries ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est le principe d'avoir un ami, non ? Dit Trevor en fronçant les sourcils. D'ailleur 'ami' ça veut dire 'quelqu'un à qui parler' en latin.

\- N'importe quoi. Ca, ça s'appelle un psy. Si tu cherche quelqu'un à qui parler, t'as vraiment pas frapper à la bonne porte. Je veux pas être mêlé à tes histoires catastrophiquement merdiques.

\- T'insinue quoi par 'mes histoires catastrophiquement merdiques' ?! fit Trevor en serrant les poings.

\- J'insinue rien, je te l'dis clairement ! A chaque fois que tu t'engage dans un truc, on dirait qu'tu fais tout ton possible pour que ça foire ! s'énerva Michael.

\- C'est le cocu qui m'donne des leçons ou c'est le PUTAIN D'MONDE à L'ENVERS !? hurla le rustre.

Michael ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Plus vite cette discussion sera terminée, plus vite son ami s'en ira. Et bon vent !

"Trevor ?!"

De Santa fit volte-face. Tracey descendit en courant les trois marches du perron et se jeta dans les bras de Trevor.

\- Papa ne m'avait pas dit que tu venait ! Dit elle en lançant un regard accusateur à son père. Je vous ai entendu discuter tous les deux.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il venait, chérie, puisqu'il n'était pas _sensé_ venir, fit son père en fusillant des yeux son ami.

\- Ouai, j'reste pas, ptite fille, fit Trevor en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. J'ai des tas de trucs à faire, braquer des banques, tuer des gens... enfin ce genre de choses.

\- Ce que tu peux être trooop drôle, s'exclama la jeune fille qui tenait toujours Trevor dans ses bras. Mais tu devrais rester encore un peu, on te vois jamais !

\- Et c'est bien mieux comme ça ! s'écria son père en l'arrachant des bras de Philipps. Tu l'a entendu, il a des choses à faire. Merci d'être passé, T. A plus dans l'bus.

Puis il fit volte fasse et marcha à grand pas jusque sa maison sans lâcher le bras de sa fille, offusquée.

\- Je tremble déjà à l'idée de finir ma vie avec des pruneaux à la place des couilles ! gueula Trevor.

\- T'as un problème avec les couilles, faut vraiment qu't'aille te faire soigner ! lui répondit Michael.

Trevor monta dans sa jeep et mis le contact.

Il s'arrêta dans une station essence à une dizaine de kilomètres de là et entra dans une cabine téléphonique.

\- Ouai, Lester ? Je cherche quelqu'un pour un coup foireux et catastrophiquement merdique, tu aurait ç'qu'il m'faut ?

\- Je crois que j'ai exactement ce que tu cherches...

* * *

"Bois ! Bois ! Bois ! Bois !"

Un homme, debout sur une table portait pour la neuvième fois, un verre de whisky à sa bouche. La salle reteint son souffle. Il but jusqu'à la dernière goute et lança son verre avec un cris de guerre.

"Ouaaaaarh ! J'veux un dix ! J'veux un dix, p'tain !"

La foule repris de plus belle "Bois ! Bois ! Bois !".

Il était à peine onze heure du soir, et le bar était bondé. Le match de baseball entre North Yankton et Los Santos avait duré plus de 3 heures, mais l'attente en valait la peine : Los santos l'avait remporté à la quinzième manche. La fête battait son plein, comme dans de nombreux autres bar de la ville, et elle ne faisait que commencer.

Shain chancelait sur la table, et entamait son dixième verre, sous les encouragement de ses spectateurs. Il le brandit, triomphant, en direction de la jeune femme assise au fond de la salle, laquelle souri en levant son verre.

Un portable sonna. La femme fouilla dans la veste posée sur la table et décrocha.

-"Allô Shain ? C'est Lester, fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Non c'est pas Shain.

\- Baby-Gum ? C'est toi ?

\- Lester, je suis ton père... fit la femme en collant sa bouche contre le combiné.

\- Affligeant. Il est par là Shain ?

\- Non, Los Santos à gagné le match, déclara-t-elle en sirotant sa grenadine.

\- Et... donc ?

\- Il a promis de rentrer bourré si Los Santos gagnait. Moi je suis le taxi, fit Baby-Gum en regardant Shain plié en deux. Et il est en train de dégueuler trois jours de repas.

\- Formidable. Bon j'allais t'appeler toi aussi de toute façon. Deux, ça sera pas de trop pour ce coup là.

\- T'as du boulot ? demanda Baby-Gum soudain très intéressée.

\- Votre spécialité, 'un coup catasrophiquement merdique', pour reprendre l'expression de T-P. T'es partante ?

Baby-Gum lança un regard vers son ami qui continuait de vomir les chutes du Niagara et sourit.

"Et comment que je suis partante !"

* * *

 **N.D.A : Voici donc pour le second chapitre, un peu plus long que le premier, mais reste quand même assez court. Oui je sais qu'il y'a beaucoup de dialogue, mais je veux qu'on cerne bien les personnages. Il y'a aura plus d'action dans le troisième chapitre, c'est là que ça commence ! Un coup catastrophiquement merdique est en vu !**

 **Shain et Baby-Gum sont des pseudonymes, vous l'aurez compris. Car dans ce métier, il vaut mieux préserver son anonymat au maximum, surtout lorsqu'on débute. Ce ne sont pas des personnages du jeu, mais des OCs. Seul le personnage de Baby-Gum m'appartient.**

 **Je ne vais pas mendier des reviews à chaque chapitre. J'ai déjà essayé, mais ça ne marche pas. Donc je poste mes chapitres pour faire partager à quelques visiteurs qui passent par là, sans rien espérer en retour. Sachez tout de même que ce sont les reviews qui donnent envi à l'auteur de continuer. Aussi je serai vraiment contente d'avoir votre avis sur mes textes ! Et je réponds au reviews, anonyme ou pas. :)**


	3. Catastrophiquement merdique

Shain était assis à bord d'une Intruder noire, et pianotait frénétiquement sur le volant. Il consulta l'heure pour la troisième fois dans la même minute. Soit sa montre était cassée, soit le temps s'arrêtait quand il était dans la voiture. Il penchait plutôt pour la seconde option.

Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il attendait, sous un soleil de plomb. Il faisait tellement chaud dans la voiture, qu'un œuf aurait pu cuir sur le tableau de bord. Avec quelques tranches de bacon. Plus que d'attendre en plein soleil, ce qui l'énervait d'avantage c'était de devoir jouer les sentinelles pendant que madame faisait du shopping, dans un magasin climatisé.

Ils avaient garé la voiture devant l'entrée d'un immeuble, au cœur de Little Seoul. L'avocat était renté chez lui vers deux heure du matin. Shain et Baby auraient préféré _régler cette affaire_ à ce moment là, mais une patrouille de police ne cessait de faire des rondes. Et pas question de l'éliminer chez lui. Il ne devait y avoir aucune trace, aucun indice. Lester avait été bien clair à ce sujet : ils n'étaient pas assez expérimenté. Non, ils devaient attendre que l'avocat sorte pour se rendre au palais de justice. A ce moment là, ils feraient ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Il était près de neuf heure vingt, lorsque Baby-Gum sorti enfin de la supérette, un sac en papier à la main.

\- P'tain, une heure que j'attends, lui fit remarquer Shain au moment où elle s'installait sur le siège passager.

\- Rooh ça va, y'a pas l'feu au lac, répliqua-t-elle. Un soda ?

\- C'est au cul qu'tu vas avoir le feu si tu continue, miss, fit-il en brandissant une main menaçante. Parce que j'vais t'en coller une tellement fort, que tes fesses s'en souviendront toute leur vie. Et oui, j'veux bien un cola.

\- Oui papa, dit elle en lui tendant une canette. Et c'est moi qui conduit. Tu fais quoi derrière le volant ?

\- Au cas où tu aurais mis trop longtemps et que j'eusse été obligé de faire le boulot moi même, madame.

\- Ah ouai ? Et tu aurai fait comment, gros malin, lui lança d'un air moqueur Baby-Gum. Tenu le volant avec tes pieds pendant que tu tirai au fusil à pompe ? Tu t'es pris pour Guillermo Del Toro ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Guillermo Del Toro. Si tu sais, le mec qui à tiré une flèche dans une pomme posée sur la tête de son fils.

\- ... Guillaume Tell, fit Shain en lui lançant un regard blasé.

\- Ouai c'pareil, dit son amie. Aller, passe le volant.

Shain soupira et sorti de la voiture. Il fit le tour et revint s'assoir de l'autre côté.

\- T'es une imbécile, déclara-t-il en souriant.

\- Hey respect, coco... Le monde appartient aux imbéciles, la preuve : vous les intellectuels vous êtes en minorité.

\- En voie d'extinction, je dirai, répondit l'homme en ouvrant sa canette. Un peu comme tes neurones.

Baby-Gum mis aussitôt le contact et démarra la voiture. C'était l'heure. L'avocat sortit, un attaché-case à la main. L'Intruder noir avançait lentement. Shain chargea son fusil à pompe, et baissa la vitre. Au signal, son amie donna un coup d'accélérateur et tandis que la voiture filait sur la grande route, Shain tira.

Trois coups.

Une panique générale s'empara de la foule, et des cris fusèrent de toute part. Le jeune homme remonta la vitre teintée.

"Et voilà, fit-il, non peu fière de lui. Propre et net."

Au dernier mot de sa phrase, une sirène retentit derrière eux. Les deux amis firent volte face, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupe. Une voiture de police leur collait au train, roulant à toute vitesse.

\- Merde... fit Shain, la mine déconfite.

\- Oh non, non, non ! gémissait Baby-Gum. C'était pas prévu, ça devait pas s'passer comme ça !

La voiture de police les percuta violemment à l'arrière, brisant les feux de stop. La violence du choque failli les faire passer à travers le pare-brise.

"Putain fonce ! hurla Shain"

Il attacha sa ceinture et celle de son amie, pendant qu'elle écrasait l'accélérateur de toute ses forces. L'Intruder dévalait la route pentu en slalomant, et à sa suite la voiture de police, sirène hurlante. Dehors, les passants regardaient les yeux grands ouvert, et certains même filmaient la scène avec leur téléphone portable. Les quelques voitures qui roulaient sur la route s'écartaient précipitamment du passage.

"Arrêtez votre véhicule ! Je répète, arrêtez votre véhicule, ou nous ouvrons le feu." résonna la voix du policier dans le mégaphone.

Baby-Gum tenait le volant, le corps collé contre le siège, sous l'effet de la vitesse. Elle tira sur son colle en le rabattant sur son visage. Shain suivis l'exemple et mis une cagoule.

\- Ils vont nous tirez dessus, s'écria Baby-Gum.

\- Mais non, t'en fait pas, c'est du bluff, la rassura son ami.

Un balle vint exploser le rétroviseur côté passager.

"Oh putain d'bordel, c'pas du bluff !" s'exclama Shain en se crispant sur son siège.

"Arrêtez votre véhicule sur le côté de la route." répétait le flic.

Au moment où Baby-Gum voulu s'engager à gauche, une autre voiture de police arriva de cette direction, la forçant à continuer tout droit, sur la route principale. Ils s'engagèrent maintenant sur un pont qui traversait la voie ferrée, la police les suivant de près. La voiture fugitive, lancée à 180 km/h, se frotta contre le bord du trottoir et perdu un enjoliveur qui passa par dessus la barrière de sécurité.

\- Putain j'les ai changé hier ! hurla Shain

\- Sans rire !

Une autre balle frôla de près un pneu arrière.

"Oh non..." murmura Baby-Gum.

A 500 mètres de là, au bout du pont, trois voitures de police leur barraient la route. Une herse avait été dressée et s'étendait en travers du passage. La voie était maintenant sans issue.

"Donne le volant, vite !" cria Shain.

Baby-Gum obtempéra et s'engagea dans une danse acrobatique afin de laisser la place à son ami, sans ralentir la voiture. Une balle, venant d'en face cette fois, vint perforer le pare-brise et manqua de peu la tête du jeune homme. Une autre traversa le siège passager et arracha un cri de surprise à la jeune femme. Les commandes en main, Shain bifurqua soudainement à droite tout en maintenant le pieds au plancher. L'Intruder défonça la barrière, tandis que sifflaient les balles de chaque côtés du véhicule, transperçant l'air.

Le temps s'arrêta le temps d'un battement de cœur. Puis le vide sous leurs pieds les aspirèrent dans un trou noir infernal. La voiture chuta, et chuta, à n'en plus finir. Pour atterrir sur les rails, vingt mètres plus bas. Les vitres explosèrent toutes simultanément.

Le jeune homme qui n'avait pas lâché l'accélérateur, fonçait maintenant sur la voie ferrée. Il jeta un regard à son coéquipière, pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle était agrippée à son siège, comme un crustacé à un rocher. Ses yeux lui sortaient presque de la tête, et ça aurait pu être comique s'ils n'avaient pas failli crever.

Il roula ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, scrutant sans arrêt son rétroviseur. Mais ils semblaient tirés d'affaire. Pour le moment. Il arriva près de Darell Brother, l'usine de vêtement et gara la voiture délabrée sous le pont, à l'abri des regards. Il inspira bruyamment, retint quelques seconde son souffle et libéra tout l'air de ses poumons. Shain tourna la tête vers son amie, et vit qu'elle le regardait. Ils se mirent à ricaner comme deux hyènes asthmatiques, et la retombée d'adrénaline commençait à leur donner des fourmis aux jambes.

\- Putain, j'ai mal aux fesses, se plaignis Baby-Gum.

\- Dis-moi merci, miss. Sans moi, t'en aurai plus, railla son ami. Bordel, on a vraiment failli crever comme deux beaux cons.

\- Grave. Je vais avoir des courbatures jusque dans l'cerveau. Déjà qu'il était pas tout frais...

Shain ne dit rien, plongé dans ses pensés. Sa coéquipière lui lança un regard inquiet.

\- Ca va ?

\- Hein ? Oui, oui... Je me demandais juste... Comment les flics nous sont tombé dessus aussi vite ?

Baby-Gum haussa les épaules, et leva un sourcils.

\- Bah c'est une coïncidence, faut croire, répondit-elle.

\- Nan, nan. Ils étaient là hier soir aussi, tu t'souviens ?

La jeune femme avait maintenant les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de la concentration.

\- Et... ? Ils étaient là aussi ce matin, donc ..?

\- Bah donc je crois que le mec était surveillé, conclu Shain.

La grande brune fit des yeux de merlan frit.

\- Mais je croyait que c'était un avocat ?

\- Bin je sais pas... fit Shain en se grattant la tête. J'veux dire il est peut être avocat, mais il fait p'tête des trucs pas net aussi. Ou alors ils étaient chargé de le protéger... Mais bref, on s'en fout, ça nous regarde pas. Le truc c'est que si on avait su pour les flics, on aurait fait ça différemment.

\- Bah on a accepté un coup catastrophiquement merdique, tu t'attendais à quoi ? répliqua Baby-Gum.

Le jeune homme sourit et posa la tête sur son siège. Ils étaient inexpérimenté, ces deux belles têtes brulées. Mais pas incompétent. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'est de l'entrainement. Les truands de Los Santos s'arracheraient bientôt leur services, à prix d'or. Shain entendit la voix de son amie, lointaine.

"Hé, t'es sur que ça va ? Tu saignes !"

Il voulu relever sa tête, mais une douleur fulgurante lui mis des tâches pleins les yeux. L'adrénaline disparu, toute la douleur se réveilla lentement, lancinante.

"Putain... j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser..." dit-il la langue pâteuse.

Il senti les doigts de la jeune femme parcourir son crâne rasé, à la recherche de la plaie.

\- Elle l'est déjà, mon vieux, fit elle d'un air qui se voulait moqueur, mais où l'on sentait percer l'inquiétude.

\- Ah ouai, genre..? C'est profonds comment ?

\- Du genre qui a besoin de points de suture. Aller vient, je t'emmène à l'usine, Lester saura quoi faire.

Baby-Gum attrapa son coéquipier par le bras et l'emmena devant la porte de Darell Brother.

"Putain, ma caisse est dead..." fit le jeune homme en constatant les dégâts de la course-poursuite sur son Intruder adorée.

On aurait dis qu'elle avait été mâchée comme un chewing-gum.

"Ca va, ça aurait pu être ta tête." répliqua son amie en poussant la porte de l'usine.

Ils entrèrent et gravirent les marches, jusqu'a la pièce qui tenait lieu d'atelier. L'endroit était totalement désert. La jeune femme fit asseoir son ami sur une chaise et alla lui chercher quelque chose pour couvrir sa blessure. Mais elle ne trouva que du papier toilette.

Elle revint près de son ami, et sorti son téléphone portable. Shain avait le tee-shirt et les mains maculés de sang. Il la regardait avec des yeux vitreux, pressant tant bien que mal la plaie derrière son oreille. Son état devenait sérieusement préoccupant. Baby-Gum composa le numéro de Lester et posa le portable sur la table après avoir mi le haut-parleur. Elle attrapa la tête de son ami et maintint un point de pression avec des morceaux de papier toilette.

\- Du pq ? marmona-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

\- J'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Il était neuf t'en fais pas.

\- Hhhh... Doucement, tu m'fais mal...

\- Désolée, mais ça continue de couler. Si j'appuie pas assez fort tu va te vider comme une truite et ton cerveau va commencer à se barrer, fit elle.

Son ton se voulais rassurant, mais ses yeux trahissais sa crainte. Le téléphone sonna trois fois et la voix de Lester se fit entendre à travers le combiné.

"Oui, allô ?"

La jeune femme criait presque quand elle répliqua :

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! On est dans la merde, là !

\- Qu'est-ce que...? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? fit Lester, troublé.

\- Shain à reçu une balle qui lui a fendu le crâne en deux, et il saigne comme un cochon ! Et j'exagère à peine ! s'écria Baby-Gum.

\- D'accord, calme-toi. Où vous êtes ?

\- A l'usine ! Je crois qu'il va avoir besoin d'une perf' ! Envoi nous quelqu'un et vite !

Lester raccrocha et les deux amis restèrent là. Baby-Gum remplaça le papier hygiénique souillé par un autre, le cuir chevelu avait arrêter de saigner, mais l'était de son ami ne s'était pas amélioré. Elle le lâcha un instant pour essuyer le sang. Shain pencha soudain la tête en avant et vomi.

\- Oh p'tain... j'vais crever comme une merde...dit-il.

\- Mais non, ça va aller ! C'est la douleur, c'est normal, l'encouragea son amie en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

Shain était pâle comme un fantôme et ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Son amie l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua.

\- Tu dois pas t'endormir, t'entends ?! Ferme pas les yeux !

\- J'peux pas, j'suis trop hs...

\- Non tu dois pas t'endormir, fit la jeune femme en le secouant de plus belle. T'entends Shain ?

\- Ouai j'entends ça va...

Et tout en disant cela, il fermait les yeux, tiré dans les bras mortels de Morphée. Baby-Gum lui pinçait les joues, le secouait, lui parlait.

"Shain. Shain. Tu dois pas dormir, Shain. Shaaaain ! Shain !"

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et deux hommes, armés de sac de sport entrèrent précipitamment.

La jeune femme fut soulagée. De leur cabas, ils commencèrent à sortir tout le matériel médicale d'une ambulance, à la façon qu'a de Mary Poppins de vider son sac. Très professionnels et sur d'eux, il l'allongèrent au sol et lui installèrent un garrot autour de la tête. Shain perdit connaissance et un des médecin lui tata le cou.

\- J'ai plus de pouls, fit-il soudain.

\- Je prépare le défibri, fit l'autre.

\- Oh non ! ... il va pas mourir, c'est pas possible, il m'a parlé y'a cinq minutes ! gémissait Baby-Gum en se tordant les mains.

\- Reculez-vous.

Les yeux agrandit de terreur, la jeune femme regardait le corps de son ami se crisper sous la puissance des electro-choc. Tout était arrivé si vite.

"J'envoie, reculez." dicta le grand homme.

 _Bam !_ Et le second médecin pressait aussitôt l'insufflateur, pour envoyer l'air dans les poumons de Shain.

"Reculez. J'envoie."

 _Bam !_ Insufflateur.

"J'envoie encore."

 _Bam !_ Insuflateur.

 _Bam ! Bam ! Bam ! ..._

* * *

NdA : _**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, ainsi que les deux deux précédents. Je voulais que l'on sente l'action, que le lecteur soit happé par la cours-poursuite. J'espère avoir réussi.**_

 _ **Comme toujours, je précise que j'écris avant tout pour moi, mais que je poste ici afin de faire partager. Si je vois qu'il y'a toujours autant de trafic, je serais plus motivée pour poster la suite, même si il n'y a pour le moment aucune reviews.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous dis au prochain chapitre !**_


	4. Après-coup

**Chapitre 3 : Après-coup**

* * *

Trevor Phillips était à quatre pattes sous la table, en train de maudire unes à unes, toutes les divinités de la Rome antique.

Sa bouteille de Pisswasser lui avait échappé des mains et avait roulée gaiement jusqu'au mur. Il l'empoigna fermement, agacé, et se redressa d'un coup. Sa tête se cogna violemment contre la table et lui arracha un grognement de douleur.

"Putain d'chiotte de merde... saloperie d'table..." marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil rapiécé.

Ron se tenait debout, près du canapé. Il était très mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en face de T. La pièce lui paru soudain très petite, étouffante.

\- Eh Trevor, fit-il, la voix tremblante, je voudrais pas paraître insistant, mais...

\- Mais tu es _foutrement_ insistant ! le coupa le rustre.

Il se massait la tête, là où était apparu un bosse grosse comme une balle de golf. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Et pas seulement parce qu'il était ivre, non. Il venait de passer deux semaines épouvantables. Son dernier coup ne c'était pas passé comme prévu.

\- Ils ont failli tout foutre en l'air, maugréa Trevor. Ces deux cons ont chié partout, et c'est moi qui m'suis retrouvé à essuyer la merde ! Ils n'auront pas de seconde chance, j'te dis !

\- Ils ont fait des erreurs, mais ça arrive à tout le monde... tenta de le percevoir le vieille homme.

\- Des erreurs qui aurait pu me faire COULER !

Phillips se leva d'un bond, et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

\- Des incapables, tous... des incapables ! Je leur ai demandé une chose ! Une seule chose, et ils m'ont fait le bordel du siècle !

\- C'était trop pour eux i..ils ne s'y attendaient pas, bégaya Ron. Les flics leur sont tombés dessus et...

\- J'M'EN BAS LES COUILLES ! hurla le coyote déchaîné.

Le vieux fauteuil traversa la fenêtre et alla s'écraser dans les mauvaises herbes. Trevor, à l'intérieur, était dans tous ses états.

"PAS FICHU DE FAIRE CORRECTEMENT LEUR JOB ! QU'UNE BANDE DE TROU D'FION INCAPABLE !"

Tout en vociférant des insultes, il envoyait voler tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Télécommande, assiettes, bouteilles et pizza, rien n'échappait à sa terrifiante colère. Après avoir saccagé la moitié de sa caravane, il avala une gorgée de bière et s'écroula sur le canapé, ivre mort.

Ron attendait en silence que l'orage passe. Trevor leva la tête et lui lança un drôle de regard.

"Et ce con qui s'est pris une balle dans la tête, il est mort ?"

* * *

Baby-Gum se tenait accroupi devant une tombe. Il faisait frisquet, et une brume matinale noyait le cimetière de Vinewood. La jeune femme remonta le col de sa veste en frissonnant. Elle arrachait les touffes d'herbe qui poussaient follement autour de la pierre tombale tout en conversant.

"Il fait froid pour un matin de mai. Mais les après-midis sont magnifiques, si tu voyait ça. Au fait, tu t'souvient de la vieille dame qui nous avait vendu la voiture ? J'ai appris qu'elle s'était mariée ! C'est dingue, hein ? Elle a raison. Il faut profiter de la vie..."

La jeune femme se leva et passa une main sur le marbre. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, les yeux fermés, et s'en alla sans un mot.

Une voiture grise, les clignotant allumés, attendait devant le portail du cimetière. Baby-Gum ouvrit la portière et s'installa sur le siège passager. L'homme assis derrière le volant tourna la tête.

-Je ne saurai jamais qui c'est ? fit-il soudain.

-Un jour, peut-être, lui répondit la jeune femme en attachant sa ceinture. Maintenant dépose-moi au boulot, s'il te plait.

-Oui, miss, répondit Shain. Mais j'aimerai que tu me dise un jour, à qui tu rends visite dans ce cimetière.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et regarda d'un œil distrait, le paysage défiler derrière le fenêtre.

Voilà deux mois que l'avocat avait été éliminer. Et que Shain avait failli mourir. Ce bougre s'en était finalement sortit, avec pour souvenir, une belle cicatrice derrière la tête. Chaque jour, il contemplait dans le miroir cette marque, qui semblait n'être là que pour lui rappeler leur cuisant échec. Car même si dans le fond ils avaient réussi leur mission, les conséquences avaient été terribles.

Ils avaient eu la mauvaise idée d'oublier le véhicule sous le pont, tout près de Darnell Brother. Les flics l'avaient trouvée, et ils s'étaient intéressés de plus près à l'usine désaffectée. Une enquête avait été ouverte, et des questions embarrassante avaient été posées.

Sans compter que parallèlement, l'affaire avait pris une ampleur médiatique imprévue. L'avocat, un homme réputé "bon et généreux", laissait derrière lui deux orphelins et une veuve. Laquelle s'était aussitôt emparée de tous les médias, enchainant interview et apparitions sur les plateaux télévisés. Elle réclamait justice, et comptait bien obtenir un dédommagement. Elle exerçait une pression constante sur le commissariat de Los Santos et surveillait de très près le déroulement de l'enquête.

Lester avait alors tenter de rattraper le coup tant bien que mal de son côté, tandis que Trevor... Eh bien Trevor avait lui aussi tenté de rattraper le coup. A sa manière. Il avait donc fait éliminer les deux policiers chargés de l'enquête. Deux meurtres maladroitement masqués derrière un faux règlement de compte, histoire de brouiller les pistes. Si maladroit d'ailleurs que Dave, le ri-pou du FIB, s'en était mêlé à son tour. Il avait expressément conseillé au canadien de faire profil bas, en attendant que l'orage passe. _Car_ , avait-il dit, _ils finissent tous par oublier, un jour ou l'autre_.

Faire profil bas n'était pas la spécialité de Trevor, mais il était tout de même assez futé pour suivre le conseil. Deux mois, donc, c'était le temps qu'avait pris l'affaire pour se calmer. Ils avaient définitivement réussi a éloigner les flics de Darnell Brother, et tout soupçon avaient, semble-t-il, été écartés. Mais l'usine n'était plus assez sûr.

Il était à peine sorti de sa retraite forcée, que Trevor échafaudait déjà un autre coup. Rester trop longtemps sans rien faire le rendait déprimée et grognon. Éliminer l'avocat de son rival potentiel n'avait en rien adoucis ses nuits. Il devait se changer les idée et frapper. Et dans ses projets, il n'était plus question d'embaucher des bleus. Il avait voulu payer moins cher et ça lui avait bien servi de leçon. Shain et Baby-gum s'en étaient évidemment pris pleins les dents. Ils avaient affronté la colère de Trevor, et ça équivalait à n'importe quel baptême du feu.

"Votre prouesse légendaire entrera dans l'histoire, leur avait dit Lester, et les gens tremblerons à chaque fois qu'ils entendrons votre nom. Mais ce ne sera pas de peur."

Ils avaient été humiliés. Et pendant ces deux mois, ils avaient repris le cours de leur vie, banale et paisible.

Shain gara la Sentinel grise de son amie devant le fleuriste.

-Je viens te chercher à quelle heure ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas la peine, je rentre en bus, répondit la jeune femme en sortant de la voiture.

-Ok, bah je je te ramène ta voiture demain matin, huit heure, comme on a dit. Merci encore !

Son amie le salua. Il attendit qu'elle entre dans la boutique et s'en alla.

* * *

Le lendemain, Shain n'avait toujours ramener la voiture. Il était près de deux heure de l'après-midi, et Baby-gum commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Elle avait essayé de le joindre plusieurs fois, laissant plusieurs des messages. Mais il n'avait pas rappelé. Elle était à deux doigt d'annuler son rendez-vous chez le médecin lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Elle alla ouvrir et soupira de soulagement. C'était Shain.

-Désolé pour le retard, fit-il en entrant dans l'appartement.

-J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé un pépin, répondit Baby-gum en refermant la porte. T'aurais pu répondre au téléphone au moins, je t'ai appelé trente-six fois.

Le jeune homme s'installa sur le canapé, comme un patron, en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Son amie l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'as un truc à me dire ? fit-elle, suspicieuse.

-Une bonne nouvelle, dit Shain en souriant de plus belle.

-Arrête, tu me fais peur.

La jeune femme s'assis sur le fauteuil en face de lui, les mains crispées sur les genoux.

-Allez, accouche !

-J'ai trouvé un moyen de laver notre réputation, déclara-t-il.

Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Il guettait sa réaction, et paru déçu que la nouvelle suscite chez elle si peu d'entrain.

-Quoi, c'est pas super ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Je sais pas, marmonna Baby-gum. Je pense pas qu'il y est quoi que ce soit qu'on puisse faire pour se faire réembaucher. Et Trevor ne veut plus entendre parler de nous, alors si tu crois qu'il va nous confier une autre mission...

-Stop ! fit il en levant la main. Il m'a rien confié du tout. C'est Lester qui m'en a parlé en faite. Je t'explique. Trevor prépare un coup, et pour ça il a embauché des pros, des vrais pros. Mon idée, c'est de faire le boulot à leur place, mais sans prévenir qui que se soit. On les mets sous silence, et une fois la mission terminée-et réussi, cela va de soit- on revient voir Trevor, les poches pleines d'argent et couvert de gloire.

-Ca semble être une idée... merdique, fit la jeune femme. Et c'est quel genre de coup, au juste ?

-Un braquage, déclara-t-il d'une voix faussement solennelle.

Cette fois Baby-gum avait eu la réaction qu'il attendait. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et fit des yeux ronds.

-T'es pas sérieux ?

-Si absolument, fit Shain en souriant.

-Non non attends, on est pas des braqueurs ! fit la jeune femme, horrifiée. On a aucune expérience, aucunes informations sur l'endroit...

-On _a_ des informations, la coupa le jeune homme. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut.

-T'as soudoyer Lester ?

-J'ai un peu insisté, avoua Shain. Mais bref, on a absolument tout ce qu'il nous faut pour réussir ce coup. Ils ont prévu ça pour mardi... Alors ? T'es partante ?

Baby-gum se leva d'un bond.

"Non, non, hors de question."

Le jeune homme se leva lui aussi.

-Je sais bien qu'c'est risqué. J'suis pas stupide. Mais c'est normal de prendre des risques ! On a _choisi_ ce métier !

-Peut-être, mais j'ai pas choisi de mourir. Et il est hors de question que je risque ma vie avec un coup pareil ! _Moi_ je suis pas stupide !

Shain serra les poing, et déclara du but en blanc :

"Si on boss plus ensemble, c'est plus la peine de se voir."

Son amie l'observa quelques secondes, une drôle d'expression dans le regard.

"Tu sais qu't'es vraiment un salaud quand tu t'y met ?" dit-elle.

Le sang de Shain ne fit q'un tour.

-C'est toi qui a oublié la voiture sous le pont quand on est revenu à l'usine ! cria-t-il.

-Excuse-moi, CONNARD, mais j'étais occupée à te sauver la vie ! hurla Baby-gum, la moutarde au nez.

-T'as rien sauvée du tout, PETASSE ! T'aurai du t'occuper de ce qu'il fallait faire, au lieu de t'occuper d'moi ! C'est TA FAUTE si les flics ont trouvé la caisse ! TA FAUTE aussi si Trevor nous à virés ! La moindre des choses ce serait de m'aider à laver mon honneur !

Son amie tremblait de colère, et pendant un instant, Shain cru qu'elle allait le frapper. Mais elle se ressaisit.

"J't'emmerde, Shain." lança-t-elle, à la manière qu'a un serpent de cracher son venin.

Le jeune homme se calma, et il s'en voulu aussitôt de s'être laissé emporter, mais il était encore trop fâché pour s'excuser.

-Si... si tu n'm'aide pas, j'irai tout seul, dit-il.

-J'en ai rien à battre. Si tu veux te suicider, ce sera sans moi. Maintenant sort.

Cette phrase eu le même effet qu'une gifle, mais il aurait préféré en recevoir une plutôt. Shain hocha la tête, et sans un mot, posa les clés de la voiture sur la table et sorti.

* * *

Trois hommes cagoulés se tenaient debout, dans l'espace confiné qu'il y'avait entre le canapé usé et l'évier plein de vaisselles sales. C'était lundi soir, et Trevor donnait ses dernières recommandations.

"... et si l'un de vous essaie d'm'doubler, je l'attrape pas le trou du cul et je le retourne comme un gant. C'est clair ?"

Les hommes se lançaient des regards mal à l'aise pendant que leur boss énumérait une à une toutes les tortures qu'il leur ferait subir en cas d'erreur. Ron, aussi présent, s'était ratatiné sur lui même.

"...pas de questions ?" termina Trevor.

Personne ne souffla un mot.

"Je vous paie. Et j'vous paie bien. Alors me décevez pas, répliqua le coyote d'Alomo Sea. Allez, maintenant tirez-vous, et soyez prêt pour demain."

Les trois hommes sortirent sans un mot, et leur silhouette sombre disparurent dans la nuit.

* * *

NdA: **Le chapitre étant trop long, j'ai dû le couper en deux. Le braquage est prévu pour le prochain. J'espère que ça vous a plus !**


	5. Gâchette facile

Shain était accoudé au bar, une bouteille de bière à la main. Il se faisait tard et les clients commençaient à s'en aller. A sa droite se tenait deux gars, un grand et un petit, à demi-souls qui rigolaient à propos d'une histoire de couilles et de batterie automobile. Mais c'est à peine si le jeune homme les entendait, tant il était perdu dans ses pensés.

Demain sera le grand jour. Mais ça se passera sans lui. Il avait beau avoir retourné le plan dans tous les sens, et il en était arrivé à une conclusion simple : il ne pourrait pas le faire seul. Et la seule personne qui aurait pu l'accompagné l'avait laissé tomber.

Son braquage était tombé à l'eau, et avec, sa dernière chance de se racheter. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas aussi fichu en l'air son amitié avec Baby-gum. Elle était encore fâchée contre lui, et elle le serait longtemps. Il n'avait même pas cherché à la joindre pour s'excuser.

-Et... pour l'coup du trou... j'ai failli p'sser d'mon froc !

-L'mec... dit-moi Teep... y'l'fou les j'tons.. hein, pas vrai q'les fous les j'tons ?

Les deux hommes rirent à gorge déployées. Shain soupira et bu une gorgé.

-On aurait...p'du boire comm' des trous, fit l'un des deux hommes. On boss d'main, Guli...

-Rien à bran'er mec... un coup pareil ça s'fête p'tain ! brailla l'autre.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, le jeune homme leva les yeux de sa bouteille. La conversation des deux amis bourrés avait piqué sa curiosité. Laurel et Hardy avaient des choses intéressantes à se dire. Il tendit discrètement une oreille.

-D'main on s'fait un max de p...pognon, gros ! A ta sant...té !

-A ta santé, sale enfoiré ! D'main dir...ection la Fleeca !

Ils frappèrent leur verre l'un contre l'autre et leur contenu les éclaboussa. Shain sourit et posa sa bouteille sur la bar.

* * *

Une voiture se gara dans un entrepôt sombre, peu avant une heure du matin. Une odeur de bois moisi flottait dans l'air, et s'ajoutait à cela des relents d'égout, dont on entendait l'eau se déverser par litres sous le sol. Des bennes à ordures pourrissaient ici, certaines depuis plusieurs années. Le sol était jonché d'aliments à différents stade de décomposition et des containers rongés de rouille se dressaient tel des sentinelles. Un lieu lugubre pour un sombre dessein.

Un homme en noir sorti du véhicule et ouvrit la porte arrière. Il attrapa un gros sac et le tira de toute ses forces. Il entrepris de le trainer jusqu'au container le plus proche. Il recommença l'opération une seconde fois. Puis il ferma le container, avec les deux paquets à l'intérieur.

* * *

Shain était chez lui, a Eclipse Towers. L'aube se lèverait dans moins de six heures. Un bagage était posé sur la table basse. Il avait disposé un peu partout des munitions et des armes qu'il chargeait, afin que tout soit prêt. Installé dans son fauteuils, il faisait l'inventaire : un fusil à pompe, une carabine, un couteau, ainsi que son revolver 8mm qu'il garde toujours à la ceinture. Et quelques explosifs pour forcer le coffre. C'était totalement désespérer comme technique, mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux.

"La Flecca bank, murmura-t-il. Demain c'est ta fête, chérie."

C'était le coup le plus stupide auquel il avait jamais participé. Pas parce que c'était dangereux, mais parce qu'il était seul. Il ne devait compter que sur lui même. Shain n'était pas le genre d'homme à concevoir des plans, ça c'était le travail de Baby-gum. Lui il se contentait de foncer dans le tas, et d'aviser au moment venu. L'improvisation, ça c'était son fort.

Mais demain, il ne s'en tirerait pas avec des tours de passe-passes, et quelques explosions. Il le savait.

On frappa soudain à la porte. Le jeune homme se leva et sans bruit, jeta un œil au judas, une main crispée sur son revolver. Mais quelqu'un de l'autre côté, avait mis son doigt contre l'œilleton. Shain sourit et ouvrit la porte.

Debout, se tenait Baby-gum, un sac à l'épaule. Ils se scrutèrent un instant, et le jeune homme s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Il referma la porte derrière elle et ils restèrent ainsi dans le halle d'entrée, gênés et maladroits. Un silence pesant s'installa et Shain s'empressa de le briser.

-Ecoute, je m'excuse pour ce que j'tai dit l'autre jour, fit-il.

-Ouai, moi aussi, déclara la jeune femme. On a qu'a oublier et se concentrer sur demain.

Le jeune homme paru soulagé.

-Alors t'es partante finalement ?

-Tu rigoles ? Sans moi tu mourrai avant même d'avoir vu la couleur des billets. J'ai d'ailleurs amener quelques trucs utile là dedans, dit-elle en tapotant son sac.

Il l'invita à rejoindre le salon où tout le matériels étaient éparpillés. Ils s'installèrent face à face, avec la table basse entre eux.

-Alors, fit la grande brune en se frottant les mains. C'est quoi ton plan ?

-Euh... Bah voilà j'pensais... Entrer et après... 'fin forcer le coffre, t'vois ? Et...

Il jeta un œil à son amie qui le regardait d'un air perplexe. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de raconter.

-T'as pas de plan ?! s'écria Baby-gum, outrée.

-Mais si ! Puis en regardant son amie. Ok, j'en ai pas, déclara-t-il.

La jeune femme soupira comme un bœuf et posa brusquement son sac sur la table.

"Bon j'vais t'expliquer, gros. Et j'vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : t'es nase pour concevoir des plans. Alors laisse moi gérer ça."

Elle sorti une foreuse portable et la brandit tel un trophée.

-Alors, pas mal hein, fit-elle fièrement. C'est du béton c't'engin ! Il était dans la cave quand j'ai emménagé, j'lai jamais utilisé, mais pour l'coup il va servir !

-Tu vas utiliser c'truc pour ouvrir l'coffre ?

-Non pour ouvrir ta boite aux lettres... C'est allemand, alors j'peux t'dire que ton coffre, il va l'dégommer !

Elle tendit la foreuse à son ami qui l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Baby-gum lui lança un regard suspect.

-Juste par curiosité, tu comptais l'ouvrir comment ton coffre ? demanda-t-elle. A coup de machette ou "Alibaba ouvre-toi" ?

-C'est "Sésame ouvre-toi", alibaba c'est l'nom du voleur. Et vraiment, vaux mieux pas qu'tu l'sache.

Elle soupira et remis l'outil dans le sac.

-Bon j'ai quelques questions, fit elle. C'est quelle banque ?

-La Fleeca, sur l'autoroute, fit Shain du tac au tac.

-Y'a combien dans l'coffre ?

-Lester estime qu'il y'a environ 150,000 dollars.

Il sourit en voyant l'expression de son amie.

-Ouah. Et les mecs qui devaient s'en charger ?

-J'men suis occupé. Un certain Guli et l'autre...j'crois qu'il s'appelle Peet ou Deep, un truc dans l'genre. Ils viendront pas nous gêner.

Baby-gum se mordilla la lèvre.

-Tu les a...?

-Non, non ! Ils sont enfermés dans un container, à El Burro Heights, dit son ami.

Il passèrent l'heure suivante à mettre au point leur plan d'action. Une carte était ouverte sur la table et ils suivaient du doigt l'itinéraire de leur odyssée.

-Bon alors j'vais résumer, dit la jeune femme. Neuf heure, juste après l'ouverture, histoire qu'il y'ai pas trop d'monde et de circulation. On se gare devant avec ma caisse. Tu conduit, je tiens la foreuse. On entre. Tu neutralise les caméras, y'en a quatre normalement. Ensuite tu t'occupe de surveiller le personnelle et les clients, si y'en a. Tu tire quelques coup histoire de leur foutre un peu la pétoche. Tu laisse sortir personne. Moi je prends la foreuse et je force le coffre. J'prends l'argent dans l'sac et je sort. Toi tu m'suis et prends l'volant. Normalement, à ce stade, on a pas encore les flics au cul, mais ont sait jamais. Alors on prévoit un plan d'sorti.

-On fonce avec la voiture ici, vers la plage, fit Shain en posant un doigt sur la carte. Là y'a des jet-ski qui nous attendent...

-Sans rire ?

-Oui, c'est comme ça qu'les gars devaient s'barrer, Lester m'a dit. On fait l'tour ensuite, jusqu'au port, là. Il le montra sur la carte. Ensuite on va voir Lester.

-Et on fait quoi d'ma voiture, demanda Baby-gum.

-Bah on la brûle, fit-il comme si c'eût été une évidence.

La jeune femme soupira et mis son visage dans ses mains.

-Ouai... j'imagine que si on en arrive jusque là, c'est qu'on aura réussi. J'men achèterai une autre.

-Tu pourra même te payer une Adder, fit son ami avec un sourire au coin.

-Bon alors on a tout pour réussir, résuma Baby-gum.

-On a tout, répéta son ami.

Il se reposèrent quelques heures. Baby-gum s'était assoupi sur le canapé pendant Shain préparait leurs sacs. Il la réveilla vers six heure du matin. Et, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, la voiture grise quitta la rue, et s'engagea sur l'autoroute.

* * *

-Je vooois... euuh... je vois quelque chose de bleu, dit la jeune femme.

-Bah la voiture en face, la Blista avec les vitres teintées.

-Ouaip. Trop facile. Allez à toi.

-Pfff... Je vois un truc tout vert... attaché sur un long machin marron.

-Un arbre ?

-Ouai un arbre...

Shain et Baby-gum déjeunaient dans la voiture. Il était huit heure et demi, et la banque venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Ils avaient garé leur voiture derrière, dans le parking, et attendaient l'heure.

-C'est quelle heure ?

-Bientôt, répondit Shain en regardant sa montre. Dans trente minutes. T'es stressée ?

-Non.

-Menteuse.

-Ok ok, j'ai la trouille, mais c'est moins rassurant à entendre.

-Ouai j'avoue, dit-il en soupirant.

Il termina sa canette de soda et la jeta sans ménagement au fond de la voiture. La jeune femme remis son sac sur ses genoux, les mains crispées sur la sangle. Ils passèrent les dernières minutes en silence, chacun enfermé avec ses craintes et ses espoirs. Puis Shain lança un dernier regard à sa montre : 9:00. Il tendit une main à son amie qui la serra à lui en briser les os.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, on reste ensemble, et on se couvre. Ok ? dit-il.

-Ok, répondit son amie.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant et la jeune femme lâcha sa main. Elle pris une cagoule dans son sac et l'enfila sur la tête. Son ami fit de même. Elle lui lança alors un regard blasé.

-T'es sérieux ? dit-elle.

-Bah quoi ?

Il vit la jeune femme lever les yeux au ciel à travers les deux trous de sa cagoule.

Shain démarra la voiture et vint la garer juste devant la banque. Il sorti une carabine et jeta son sac sur l'épaule. Il fallait faire vite, c'était leur seule chance.

"Go !" cria-t-il.

Ils sortirent tout deux de la voiture et foncèrent vers la Fleeca. Baby-Gum donna un coup d'épaule à la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée et Shain entra, son arme braquée sur le comptoir.

-Couchez-vous ! hurla-t-il.

-Les mains sur la tête ! fit Baby-gum.

Mais tout le monde était déjà couchés sur le sol. Et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent que quelqu'un se tenait en face, armé. On les avaient devancé !

Les trois braqueurs se regardèrent quelques secondes, perplexe. Le personnel et les quelques clients qui se trouvaient là étaient complètement perdu. C'était une situation pour le moins étrange. L'inconnu portait un masque peint d'une tête de mort et tenait son arme, pointée sur les nouveaux venus. Vu de loin, il paraissait grand. Grand et mince malgré le gilet pare-balle, dont on devinait les formes, caché sous une veste de cuir. Ses yeux se balançaient tel un pendule de l'un à l'autre. Son regard s'attardant quelque peut sur l'espèce de gant de toilette rouge-miteux que portait Shain en guise de cagoule.

"Guli ? Teep ? C'est vous ?" dit-il derrière son masque.

Shain et Baby-gum échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient encore merdé.


End file.
